


Optimism

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do a Mavin abuse fic? If you wanted of course! I love your writing btw!<br/>A/N: First of all, thank you very much! Secondly, I wasn’t sure if you meant Mavin where one of them is abusing the other or Mavin where one of them is being abused by someone else. I could quite bring myself to do the former so I’ve done the latter instead, I hope that’s okay? Anyway, if it’s not what you wanted or you don’t like it you can always send me another prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimism

Michael liked to think he was an optimistic person. Regardless of previous events he liked to wake up every day with the thought in mind that it would be better than the last. He liked to smile at everyone, and make jokes at any given opportunity, and generally present a sunny vibe. Usually he did a good job, but nothing bothered and puzzled him as much as a frowning Gavin.

Frowning had become a default expression of Gavin’s as of late, and Michael didn’t approve. At first Michael didn’t say anything – he figured if it was something major Gavin would confess to him in his own time. He carried on as normal, including him in banter that he was only half interested in and telling jokes that he was only half amused by.

“Alright, enough. What is up with you, Gavin?” He asked, frustrated at the end of a tiresome day of relentlessly prodding Gavin into weak, half-ass smiles.

“Nothing, Michael. What you bloody talking about?” He gave another one of his wavering grins before switching off his computer and standing up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Michael.” He waved.

“Yeah, whatever, Gav.” Michael muttered to the back of his friend’s retreating head.

Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes the next day at the exaggerated way Gavin seemed to be trying to present his case – overtly grinning and forcing laughter in a façade that Michael could see right through. Never the less, he played along. They joined forces as Team Nice Dynamite in a particularly tricky Let’s Play and it took all but ten minutes for Michael to dissolve into incoherent screaming at Gavin and his risky attempts at annihilating the other team that only resulted in getting them killed.

“Honestly, Gavin, you think that over the years you’d have learnt something about gaming by now!” He shouted over the laughter of everyone else in the Achievement Hunter office.

“I’m sorry, Michae-“

“No! Fucking shit you’re sorry! It’s the same damn thing every time – you come up with a dumb idea that you think is smart but it ends up costing us the game!”

“But, Michael…” He squeaked, though his eyes were trained on the game as he threw an awfully aimed grenade that blew up him and Michael rather than the other team.

“GAVIN, NO!”

“Uh- I really thought that one was gonna work that time, sorry Michael- sorry!” He ducked as Michael raised his arm to hit him.

It was strange – it’s not like it was the first time Michael had hit Gavin and it was not like it was the first time Gavin had ever flinched, but with Michael’s clenched fist impending, Gavin’s cower looked more defensive than Michael had ever seen it. He faltered, his fist unclenching slightly at the sight of Gavin’s face all screwed up in anticipation, eyes squeezed tightly shut, brow furrowed and cheeks sucked in. At Michael’s paused he dared open his green eyes a slither and Michael dropped his fist entirely because the look of absolute fright Gavin gave him made him feel as though he’d been hit.

“Nah, I’m not gonna hit you, Gavvy. You’re my boy.” Michael said quietly, trying to push aside the panic that was making his heart pump harder than usual. He watched Gavin carefully as he straightened himself up and presented him with a small smile.

“Thanks, Michael. You’re my boy.”

*

Wiping his sweating palms on his jeans and tugging at the collar of his ‘People Like Grapes’ t-shirt so it felt less like it was trying to strangle him, Michael knocked on the apartment door. It took a few minutes for Gavin to answer, easing the door open looking all flustered and red-face.

“You alright?” Michael frowned.

“Yeah, yeah. Come in.” Gavin stepped aside to make room for Michael, who peered into the apartment and paused for a bit as if waiting.

“You alone?” He frowned further.

“Yeah, she’s popped out.” Gavin confirmed, referring to his girlfriend of the past year with whom he was currently sharing the apartment.

“Okay, cool.” Michael shrugged, swiftly moving past him, into the living room. “I’m just gonna get straight to the point, okay, Gav?” He said, taking a deep breath before turning round to face him. “Is someone hurting you?”

“No. Nope.” Gavin shook his head.

Michael sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “I thought you might say that.”

“Well, why’d you ask?” He questioned, sinking down onto the sofa.

“It doesn’t matter.” Michael joined him were he sat and the two of them remain silent, facing the dead, black screen of the TV, discretely glancing at each other’s reflections. They were both aware of the lie sitting between them, but only one of them wanted to bring it up again. “Gavin…” Michael looked at him.

“Yeah, Michael?” He met his gazed, a hint of worry in his eyes. He swallowed, visibly preparing to fend off any accusations and Michael looked down, at his hands clasped together on his lap.

“You, uh, you wanna come swimsies on the weekend, buddy?”

Gavin stared a Michael blankly for a moment, trying to work out the sudden change of direction before answering. “Nah. I er-“

“Don’t make another excuse, Gavin.” Michael looked back at him. “You haven’t come out swimming with us for an absolute age, so what is it? You forgot how to swim? You suddenly become body conscious or something? What, Gavin?”

Gavin paused again, his face settling into an expression of confusion and hurt. “Mi-“

“No, I’m sick of this. What happened to us being ‘boys’, Gavin? You never talk to me anymore and I don’t know what to do. I thought maybe since you got yourself a girlfriend you wanted to spend a bit of time with her and I thought ‘fine, give them some space and he’ll do what he’s gotta do and then we’ll be back to normal in no time’ but no. It’s been a year and your still- I feel like I’ve just… lost you…” He trailed off at the sight of the tear on Gavin’s cheek. “Shit, Gav, don’t. Don’t.” He quickly wiped it away and shuffled closer to him. “Come on, Gav. I didn’t mean to get mad, okay? I just want you to talk to me. I hate seeing you sad and not yourself and I wanna help.” When Gavin remained silent Michael slipped his hand into his and tiredly rested his forehead against his neck. “Gavin.” He sighed.

He hadn’t realised how much Gavin had tense up until he relaxed into him. Michael squeezed his hand.

“It’s her.” He finally croaked.

Michael sat up to look at Gavin.

“No.” He said, defiant and cross. He didn’t anticipate the anger that suddenly had him pumped up and ready to break something.

“Yeah.” Gavin nodded. “Yeah…” he wiped his nose on his free hand. “She’ll be back soon, Michael. I’m scared.” He said the last part as a whisper.

“Don’t be. I’m here. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“But what if she tries to hurt you?”

“Bullshit, Gavin. You think I won’t hit a girl?” Gavin looked at him. “Listen, Gavin. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because it is! I’ve got you now. I’m gonna take you away, okay, Gavin?”

“Okay.” He nodded, and Michael pulled him close. For now, he couldn’t be angry – for Gavin’s sake. He had to be optimistic.


End file.
